


Is This Why Princey Spit Yogurt At Me Yesterday?

by TheDark_Phoenix



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Episode: Am I ORIGINAL?, Ficlet, I was rewatching Am I Original and had the sudden urge to write this, M/M, Pre-Episode: Accepting Anxiety, Random - Freeform, Short, So..., Yogurt-ing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDark_Phoenix/pseuds/TheDark_Phoenix
Summary: In which we see the scene where Princey tries out yogurt-ing.Or the author was re-watching Am I Original and she decided to randomly write this.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Is This Why Princey Spit Yogurt At Me Yesterday?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if someone has already done something like this but this is my take on it. Also I'm writing this in the timeline so I'm only using Logan's real name (since he's the only one we knew at the time), everyone else will be their traits/nicknames.

Princey stared at the wall of his room thinking of new ideas for Thomas’ videos. However, through all the ideas and stories running around his mind, there was one thing he couldn’t stop thinking about: a new craze. Thomas had been watching a random video and a new thing called ‘Yogurt-ing’ had come up. It was random and it wasn't even that interesting but for some reason the creative side could not get his mind to focus on anything else, so he decided to satisfy his fascination with this topic by trying it out himself.

He snapped his fingers and on the table before him appeared a pot of yogurt and a straw. Now the question was – who would he do this with? As he was conducting an experiment of sorts, his mind immediately went to Logan. However, he knew the logical side wouldn’t want to help him with such ‘frivolous endeavours’ as he would put it. So, Logan was ruled out.

Then he thought of Morality. “Of course,” he said to himself, “that never-ending ball of love would be happy to help me out!” He gathered the things he needed in his arms and sank out of his room to go find the dad character. He rose up, only to find himself in the kitchen. “Huh,” he muttered, “must have been thinking about the kitchen because of the yogurt.” He was about to leave when he saw Anxiety sitting on top of the kitchen counter. He clearly hadn’t noticed the other side as he kept his head down, looking at his phone. Suddenly, a ridiculous thought came to the fanciful side, _‘What if I try yogurt-ing with sunshine over there?’_

Seeing as it would be hilarious, Princey cleared his throat to alert the other side to his presence. At the abrupt noise, Anxiety’s head instantly snapped up and he visibly tensed. Upon seeing that it was only the creative side, the anxious trait relaxed but kept his guard up. “What do you want, Princey?”

“Well Hot Topic, I want to try something with you.” He stated.

Anxiety raised an eyebrow, “With _me_? This isn’t some sort of prank is it?”

“No, no, nothing like that.”

“Then wha-"Anxiety was cut off when the other side whipped a pot of yogurt from behind his back and spat some of it at him with a straw. He barely managed to dodge the flying substance as he sprang up from the counter with a surprised squeak.

“What the heck, Princey?!”

The side burst out laughing and then tried to aim for him again. The anxious side darted past the creative one as he spat yogurt at him again. “ _What are you even doing_?!” Anxiety shrieked as he was chased around the mindscape by the cackling side. Eventually he managed to escape into his room, hearing the fanciful side retreat, laughing the whole way. Anxiety just stood in his room for a bit wondering what the _heck_ had just happened. Only when Thomas summoned them all to make a new video the next day did he finally figure it out.

“Is this why Princey spit yogurt at me yesterday?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I've been using HTML to post fics when the Rich Text button is RIGHT THERE. Anyway, this was super random but I hope you liked it! <3


End file.
